The Darkness Within
by TheHellChild
Summary: He sold his’ soul for an act of vengeance, centuries later he must now, protect the reincarnation of the one who had betrayed him. AU Kag/Inu Click to read more…


[Title]: The Darkness Within

[By]: TheHellChild

[Summary]: He sold his' soul for an act of vengeance, centuries later he must now, protect the reincarnation of the one who had betrayed him. How will he be able to restrain himself from harming her? The past will collide with the present, and their futures are within the hands of fate. How will they defeat a long ancient evil, when one who has been scorned?

[Disclaimers]: This story is based off the Dark-Hunter book/(soon-to-be manga) series by Sherrilyn Kenyon, and the popular manga and anime TV series Inuyasha by the renowned Rumiko Takahashi. I owe nothing! So, don't sue!!! ME!! I'm only a huge fan to both Sherrilyn Kenyon's and Rumiko Takahashi's work! Who decided to combine (in a fanfiction) both worlds into one! So, Deal with it! Just don't sue my ass!

[Spoilers]: This story may…who the hell am I kidding?! It will contain a lot of spoilers from the world of Dark-Hunter (since, Inuyasha doesn't exist in that world). It's a crossover so…. What the hell do you expect!

Genesis (_or_ Beginning)

(_**Please, at the end of this story read the authors' note **_)

Publish Date: 3-2-09

Within the darkest and deepest shadows of the night. There is an ancient evil all around us. That preys on our very souls, but even in the deepest shadows of the abyss, there's light. They're the ones who've given an oath to a goddess, to get a single act of vengeance on the ones who've betrayed them. An oath to provide protection to humankind from all the evils that creep and preys on them. They are the "Rulers of the Night," and they are the damned saviors of us all. Being forever damned and forgotten to the world they once knew, to be reborn into a new world. A world were legends and myths are not just stories of make-believe, but stories that are the long forgotten truths of the worlds' past….

Their creed that they must fallow is;

"_We are Darkness. We are Shadow. _

_We are the __**Rulers of the Night**__._

_We, alone, stand between mankind and those who would see mankind destroyed. We are the Guardians._

_The Soulless Keepers._

_Our souls were cast out so that we would not forewarn the Daimons we pursue. By the time they see us coming, it's too late. _

_The Daimons and Apollites know us. They fear us. We are death to all those who prey upon the humans._

_Neither Human, nor Apollite, we exist beyond the realm of the Living, beyond the realm of the Dead. _

_**We are the Dark-Hunters. **_

_And we are eternal." _

Our tale begins with someone who's the rarest among his kind. Unlike so many members of his damned brethren. He wasn't born with extreme wealth, nor did he wield charm or charisma like he did with his' weapon of choice, but unlike his so many of his brethren. He had already been born into the long forsaken world of myths. He is the progeny and illegitimate son of a beautiful human high-born princess, and a great and well-known powerful demon lord. But like all his brethren, he was betrayed most dreadful by someone closest to them. That caused them to die and their souls to scream out with such vengeance on the ones who cased their miserable ends….Now he stands alone as one of the many soulless immortal guardians to mankind. All this for the price for vengeance? Well worth it.

{Another's Note} _**Hiya! I've (stupidly) decided to…well, post a new story that wouldn't leave my thoughts (my muse…refused to help me on my other stories) until, I've posted this one. It combines the worlds of the Dark-Hunters (and all that goes with it) and Inuyasha's world (A CROSSOVER). Now, I'm not expecting you to know anything about the dark-hunters…(sadly, I hoped) and their world, but anyways… Here's what you need to know (well, the basic stuff..)**_

**V-----------------Basic Stuff---------------------------V**

**Dark-Hunter: **An ancient warrior who sold his/her soul to the Greek goddess Artemis for a single act of vengeance. Now they protect mankind from the Daimons who want to claim our souls.

**Apollite: **A member of a race cursed by the god Apollo. They cannot be out in daylight and they must live on the blood of each other. At age 27, they die a slow and painful death unless they decide to turn Daimon and prey on human souls.

**Daimon: **An Apollite who refuses to docilely die over a curse s/he had no part in creating. They feed on human souls and fight the Dark-Hunters.

**Were-Hunter:** Originally part of the Apollite race, their DNA was magically spliced with animals. Now they are shape-shifters who are embroiled in a war against each other.

**Dream-Hunter:** They are the gods of sleep who were cursed by the Greek gods to feel no emotion whatsoever. But they carry within them a dark secret that could completely shake the world in which they live. The Oneroi branch are often helpers to the Dark-Hunters.

**Squire:** A human who is employed by a Dark-Hunter or a human who has skills that make a Dark-Hunter's life a bit easier. They have an entire organization set up and are willing to die or kill to protect the secret of the DH world.

_**Now… that you know the basics… and I shall clue you in as we go on with the story… So just sit down, or whatever, read and enjoy this story!**_

_**Love always, **_

_**TheHellChild**_


End file.
